The Vampire Stark
by Maxim.of
Summary: Tony Stark and Isobel Flemming were Elena's birth parents. When she was little Elena found out about her real father and occasionally visited him. When things get rough in Mystic Falls, Elena fears the pain will result in her shutting her humanity off so she flees to New York in hope she can start a new life with her father and forget everything about Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

**SPOILERS FOR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**[Season 5 finale]**

I can't sleep because of how emotionally unstable this season finale left me, then an idea popped into my head.

In this story Elena's father is the incredible Tony Stark, yep that's right this will be a crossover between the avengers and the vampire diaries.

* * *

When Elena was young her adoptive parents Grayson and Miranda sat her down and told her the truth about her real parents. Isobel was dead, or so they thought back then so they didn't go into great detail about her. Tony Stark was well aware of Elena's existence and after he knew she knew they spent some time together and bonded. Elena would visit Tony in New York every Summer, of course the media didn't know about Elena and they weren't going to find out anytime soon. When the Wickery Bridge accident happened Elena ran away looking for comfort from her father, Tony Stark. He of course supported her along with the rest of the avengers in that difficult time. After almost a year Elena decided she was ready to go back to Mystic Falls and well the rest is history.

She had always doubted if coming back to Mystic Falls was a mistake, but then she thought of Damon and realized it was the best thing that could of happened to her. Yes, she was neck deep in a supernatural world and she literally died, but Damon made it all worth it.

But now that he was gone, she knew she couldn't stay in Mystical Falls any longer. Every tree, every crow, every street light reminded her of her lover. Elena knew she wasn't the only one broken into the pieces, her brother Jeremy had just lost Bonnie. He needed her, more than ever now but she was going insane in this mess of a town. After all Alaric was back, he would take care of her dear brother.

Wiping away the smudged mascara Elena grabbed her already packed suit case and headed out the door. She looked back at the boarding house with a hole in her heart and lay down her goodbye note on the nearest table. She needed to desperately take her mind off Damon and Bonnie. Every cell in her body was telling her to shut it off, to forget everything and let it go. But no matter how bad she wanted to, she knew she couldn't let herself fall any harder.

"Goodbye, my love." mumbled Elena before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

She was going back to New York.

* * *

So there it is, the introduction. How did you all liked it? Please review and give me your opinion on it. :) It would mean the world to me

*hugs every tvd fan* With that season finale I think we deserve a hug!


	2. Chapter 2

**I had lost inspiration for this story, but with the return of season 6 my love for the vampires came back, so here it is, chapter 2!**

Elena decided to leave everything behind, she was going to start a brand new life with her father in New York. Knowing her father, she would be pretty distracted picking up empty bottles to have time to think about Damon.

But Damon played such a big role in her life, she couldn't just pretend like he never existed. So as a little part to remember him, she decided to keep his car. Thankfully it wasn't THAT badly damaged in the wreck.

That car was full of memories, the scent of him lingered in the air, if she closed her eyes she could hear his soft breath besides her.

The Mustang was going to be her hallucinating Damon drug.

6 hours into the drive her phone hadn't stopped ringing. Driving away from Mystic Falls included cutting off all connections, and dammit ignoring the damn ringing was driving her insane.

The phone's screen light up once again, showing 3 texts from Jeremy.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I'm so sorry.." her voice cracked, he would never forget her for this.

Leaving Jeremy behind was insanely hard and well, very selfish as well and Elena knew that very clearly. It wasn't that she didn't knew, she just didn't want to accept it. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she loved him to death, but how could she heal his broken heart when she couldn't even fix hers?

Two broken Gilberts make up for a toxic relationship. Thankfully Alaric was back, he would take care of her dear brother.

*ring ring*

"Ahhh!" Screamed Elena, grabbing the phone and crushing it in her hands before tossing it out the window.

Back in Mystic Falls

"She's not answering!" screamed Caroline at Stefan. Ever since she found the note all hell broke lose.

"You saw the note Care, her closet is empty, and the Mustang is gone." replied Stefan, in a very low and depressing voice.

"You're right.. Maybe she needs some time to herself. D- Do you think she will turn it off, her humanity?" asked a trembling Caroline.

"I don't know. That's her problem now, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all this, I'll be outside." and just like that, he stormed out.

Caroline looked down at a crumbled up picture she held tight to. It was a picture of Elena, Bonnie and her on their high school graduation. Not caring anymore she broke down in loud sobs, she had lost Bonnie, and now Elena too. This damn town was cursed with bad fortune.

Outside, Stefan clung on to a bottle of Damon's favorite whiskey. It seemed that everyone had forgotten for a second he had just lost his brother. No matter how many times they fought, how many times they snapped each other's necks, he still loved him. He loved him because he was the last family he had, he had no one now.

Nothing to stay in Mystic Falls for anymore, taking the last sip of the bottle he turned around looking at the boarding house, a lonely tear sliding down his cheek.

"Goodbye." he whispered before flashing out.

7 hours later Elena was pulling over at Central Park. The sun was almost all set and the park had a creepy darkness going on, perfect for a quick bite. It had been two days since she last feed and her gums ached with thirst. Later tomorrow she would have to pick up some blood bags at the hospital.

Slamming the door shut behind her she made her way through the dark pathways into the heart of the park. New York had always been vampire's favorite, it was just like a 5 star restaurant. In a city so busy a lonely disappearance would go by unnoticed.

"Jackpot." She whispered to herself.

On a bench layed a passed out woman, in her mid 30's probably, she could smell the booze on her breath. The lamp post over the bench turning on and off, making it even easier to sneak up on her.

To her luck, the park was completely empty, well, at least this area. Something very rare for this hour. In a quick flash, Elena was standing next to the unconscious woman.

"You look delicious." spoke Elena, before grabbing her by the neck violently and sinking her fangs into her soft, smooth skin.

The woman let out a skin tingling scream, but before she attracted any attention Elena covered her mouth with her hand. The adrenaline got to her, and before she knew it the woman stopped struggling. She was drained dry.

Throwing her dead body behind the bench, she wiped away the blood from her face and neck with her sweater.

Taking one last look at the body, she shrugged and flashed back to where she had parked her car. She knew leaving the body behind was careless, but she didn't care. No, she didn't give a damn.

The blood gave her a high that numbed out the pain. The rush of feeling somebody's life fade away in her arms made her feel alive again, her instincts were kicking in harder and harder. A problem of self control she would have to deal with later.

Back in the car she stripped off her blood stained clothes and threw on a dirty old hoodie she found on the backseat, it was probably Stefan's judging on the missing scent of alcohol. Turning down the rear view mirror, she practiced the best fake smile she could bullshit out.

Sighing, she patted her hair down and bite her lip.

"Time to see daddy again."


End file.
